A Message
by jaygoose
Summary: Standing on a platform and saying it may have been a good idea at the time, but when it comes down to it, Torn would rather face a metal head army than saying what he came to say. [TornAshelin]


**_Title: _**_A Message**  
Rating: **PG-13**  
Pairings: **Torn/Ashelin**  
Set: **After Jak 3**  
Word Count: **1576_  
**_Author's Note: _**_Another one of those fics inspired by a Coldplay song I suppose. This is for Silky, with much love. _

* * *

Contrary to popular opinion, Torn had been thinking a lot about this.

"Torn?"

Ashelin was staring at him now. Probably wondering why the hell he'd just marched up to her like she was some enemy to be subdued or something of the like.

She blinked.

He blinked.

This was already off track before it had even begun. Unfortunately, it had quickly become evident to the Freedom League Commander that taking on an army of Metalheads and Krimzon Guard bots combined would be easier then putting this plan into action.

Torn cleared his throat and glanced around. They'd even accumulated a small crowd now. A few Freedom Guards that had been milling around the halls of the HQ were trying to look as if they were busying themselves. Torn of course was not fooled.

"Don't you all have something you should be doing?" He snarled.

The sound of shuffling papers, and boots as well as a few muttered apologies filled the hall. This cacophony of fear was suddenly followed by a peculiar silence, this newfound privacy doing nothing to ease Torn's nerves.

Ashelin raised a brow. He must be blushing. Goddamn his pale complexion.

"Torn?" She started. "If I didn't know any better I'd swear you were blushing."

He paled.

His stricken expression only caused the red haired woman's brow to rise a bit higher as a smirk appeared on her face.

"N-no." He cleared his throat. "I just need to talk to you. It's important."

_"It's important?"_

He was mentally kicking himself as soon as the words left his mouth. What in the hell was he doing here anyway? What did he intend to say to her once he did actually found some place where he felt comfortable? As if that was going to happen anyway.

During this impromptu bout of mental turmoil, Ashelin apparently had decided that it was not best to leave a matter such as this in the hands of the man.

"C'mon, Torn. We're going for a walk."

He knew there was a reason he liked her.

**_oo0oo_**

It was still strange to him being able to walk around the downtown sector Haven City without being fully armed. Well it was odd being able to walk around any sector of Haven for that matter with only the sound of zoomers, people and other normal city sounds assaulting his ears. The Freedom League presence was at a bare minimum and there was not the slightest sign of shiny red armor. You could even see the night sky now without all the smog in the way.

Torn thought that he really shouldn't have felt so lost in his own city. Then, Ashelin's soft sigh dragged him from his thoughts.

"There's something on your mind, Torn. And we both know that its best you get it out before some innocent gets hurt." Ashelin said with a grin.

"I wouldn't exactly call Jak an innocent."

He winced. What the hell was wrong with him lately? Normally he would have never let something like that slip so carelessly. Of course Ashelin picked up on his suddenly discomfort.

"So, I take it you've heard." She said walking and looking ahead. Never giving the barest hint of weakness.

And that was the problem. They were too alike for his own good.

"What are you talking about?"

"Normally, that sort of comment wouldn't mean much coming from you. But that wince of yours means that you're hiding something and you're afraid that you've just given away a clue of what it was."

His eyes narrowed. _"How the hell did she always do that?"_

She turned to him then, her smirk larger than it had been before. Torn rolled his eyes. This would be less embarrassing if he'd just tell her that she was right. But that would mean saying what it was he'd come to say in the first place.

But he just wasn't ready yet. And honestly he was really beginning to think that he never would be, at least not tonight anyway. When did this get so screwed up? He'd had this whole speech planned out back in his quarters. It's not like he hadn't had this sort of conversation with her before.

Who the hell was he kidding? He'd never had this sort of conversation with her before. The last time, she had been the one to do all the talking. In fact, she was always the one to do all the talking.

This mental rambling was not helping…

"Torn!"

His head snapped up at the sound of his name being called with such urgency.

"What?"

"I was..." Ashelin said with a bemused expression etched on her wide face. "You just looked… odd."

A hairless brow was raised, "Odd?"

He had done well this time. Keeping his voice steady and all.

"It was just a victory kiss Torn. That's all. He'd just saved the world." Ashelin scoffed. "If you'd just saved the world I would have kissed you then too."

His stomach knotted up. _"What? A victory kiss?"_ He hadn't heard anything about a kiss.

_"Fuck!"_

"I don't care, Ashe."

"Really? Oh. Sorry. I thought that was what had you so flustered. I know how protective you can be of me. You seeing me as a sister and all." Ashelin said carelessly. "What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

He stopped in his tracks, _"Dammit!" _That woman was never gonna let him live that down.

"It's nothing." He groaned.

"Oh?" She laughed a bit turned completely around and stared at him.

A passing FG, "Commander. Governess."

Ashelin smiled in greeting. Torn cut his eyes and grunted something intelligible. And as soon as they were somewhat alone again…

"So you brought me out here for nothing, soldier?" she continued. "You do know that I'm a busy woman and I had assumed that you were a busy man."

"You… brought us out here."

Torn was fidgeting with the handles of his guns, he hadn't even noticed but Ashelin had of course. She always noticed. Another thing he _usually _liked about her.

"Not here Ashelin. Look, maybe this wasn't a good idea. I should be getting back. I've got…"

"You're right. We should get this over with so we can both get back to work. C'mon."

"…"

She was already walking away, "C'mon!"

**_oo0oo_**

He ran his hand over the old dusty wooden table. It was a miracle. He didn't even realize that the place was still standing. Ashelin was already lighting one the big lanterns. Not that he needed the light really; he knew this place like the back of his own hand. But they would warm the place. And that was good. Most people liked to be warm. Ashelin especially.

This did nothing to explain her penchant for revealing clothing however.

The lanterns had begun to serve their purpose. Making everything glow in firelight, making everything warm… and safe. He felt… comfortable again. Why did this place always seem to do that? It was cramped, ugly, insufficient by most living standards yet it had been more of a home to him than any other place had been. Well the Ottsel had been nice, but that was only because of the steady flow of booze.

Torn smirked to himself as he carded through the many maps that still littered the table. He'd probably take them back with him. Why had he even left them in the first place?

By now, Ashelin had found a seat on one of the cots, her eyes surveying the surroundings.

"I'll never understand what you see in this place." She said softly. "It's so… depressing."

That was good to know he supposed. He didn't know what he saw in this place either.

Maybe it was where he had felt the most useful.

"But…" She added. "It does bring back some… interesting memories."

"Interesting memories?"

She just grinned at him. "Come here. Sit with me."

His back went stiff then. He wanted to sit with her sure, but for what he wanted to say, more over, what he had to say, he would much prefer to be as far away from her as he could manage.

He sighed. Now was as good a time as any he supposed.

"I don't like you kissing Jak." He mumbled.

_"Damn."_ By the look on her face, apparently she'd been able to understand his seemingly incoherent muttering.

She snickered, "Yeah, I thought we already established that."

Torn closed his eyes and grumbled, "Yes. But…"

"Are you going to come over here?" She asked.

"Ashe." He was gritting his teeth.

"Please?"

He sighed and wandered over, taking a seat next to the woman. Ashelin turned to him expectantly a small smile on her face. She was waiting for him to say something that he himself had no clue how to articulate. He didn't want to see her with Jak. But if that was what was going to make her happy… He just wanted…

But before any further thought could be had on the subject, the smell of Ashelin's perfume got closer, stronger and those soft lips of hers were on his. And Torn forgot about everything he'd ever dreamed of saying.

Ashelin pulled back and waited, but Torn seemed to be more confused than anything.

"But I didn't just save the world."

Ashelin just rolled her eyes and kissed him again before saying, "You don't have to."

He knew there was a reason he loved her.


End file.
